


Wet Dream

by craterdweller



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Dream Sex, Episode: s02e14 Grace Under Pressure, Episode: s04e13 Quarantine, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mistaken Identity, Non-Penetrative Sex, Sleep Sex, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craterdweller/pseuds/craterdweller
Summary: Rodney's dream gets him into trouble. Takes place in season 4 a little before Quarantine.
Relationships: Katie Brown/Rodney McKay, Rodney McKay/Samantha Carter
Kudos: 3
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Fifteen





	Wet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged for Mildly dubious content because Rodney is asleep/dreaming and Katie doesn't realize it as he is spooned behind her. In my mind, they are both consenting, but I wouldn't want to inadvertently trigger someone.

Sam’s blue bikini top stretched tight across her breasts, displaying ample cleavage that Rodney was having a hard time not staring at. She stepped closer, her breath visible as she exhaled. It was getting colder. Sam had mentioned something about heating up the water, and now she was looking at him strangely, seductively. Perhaps it was the concussion or the onset of hypoxia, but Rodney felt bold. He reached out and tweaked one of her pebbled nipples, smiling when he heard her gasp. With confidence he didn’t recognize, he cupped her other breast and began kneading before returning his attention to her nipples.

The little voice he mostly ignored shouted at him. _This can’t be real._ Sam would never behave this way,but “little Rodney” was in the driver’s seat. So with his erection straining against his pants, he chose to interpret Sam’s lack of a right cross to his jaw as permission.

Spinning her so that her back pressed against his front, Rodney let his right hand slide down inside her bikini bottoms. He rubbed against her as his fingers teased her clit, her moans making him bolder. “God, you are so wet.” He tightened his left arm around her waist, trapping her against him so she couldn’t squirm away. “I’m going to make you cum so hard.”

“Oh, Rodney!”

He felt the powerful orgasm rippling through her. She mewled and tried to squirm away as he continued to tease her clit. Her legs trembled as she peaked a second time, the friction sending him over the edge.

“Ah god, Sam!”

He hit the floor with a hard thump, the bed covers tangled around him.

“What the hell, Rodney? You said you were over your crush on Colonel Carter!” Enraged, Katie stared down at him. Gathering his clothes from the desk chair, she threw them at him. “Get out.”

“What? Wait, Katie, can’t we talk about this?”

“What’s there to talk about? You were thinking of another woman while making love to me!”

“Uh, I guess I was dreaming of the time I was trapped in the jumper, below the ocean. Funny thing, really, almost dying has made the ...”

“Shut up, Rodney. No woman wants to hear her boyfriend call out another woman’s name when they are intimate.”

“Katie, it was a dream. Nothing happened between Sam and me.”

“I know, Rodney. Colonel Carter made it very clear she never has and will never think of you that way. Yet, you still fantasize about her.”

Rodney bowed his head. “I’m sorry, Katie. Please, let me make it up to you.” He couldn’t explain why he still had fantasies about Sam. He knew she was not interested in him romantically. His bluster was all about saving face. When he was younger, he had been teased mercilessly about his awkwardness around the opposite sex, so Rodney pretended he was suave, confident. It made the rejections easier. But he thought things with Katie were going well. She laughed with him, not at him. Rodney didn’t want to mess things up.

Katie sighed. “I need some space.”

“Are you, are we breaking up?”

“I don’t know. Please, give me some time.”

The door to Katie’s quarters slid shut, leaving Rodney standing in the hallway. _I need to make a big romantic gesture; Something to make this up to her._ He snapped his fingers and rushed to his quarters to message his sister Jeannie on Earth. “Send Nana’s ring.”

**Author's Note:**

> Trope Bingo Round 15: Non-Penetrative Sex


End file.
